Her or Him?
by hunhan indonesia 1shoot
Summary: Yang dijodohkan dengan Sehun itu Jimin, bukan Luhan! tapi kenapa Sehun malah mengira Luhan itu adalah Jimin dan mengencaninya begitu saja? / HUNHAN EVENT FF YAOI ONESHOOT.


**Her or Him?**

 **.**

 **HunHan featuring(?) Shin Jimin from AOA.**

 **SPECIAL FOR HUNHAN INA GIVEAWAY!**

 **[Note : Annyeong from the other sideeee(?) got this idea since a long time ago, lol. This idea suddenly appeared on my brain when I saw so many news about 'AOA's Jimin and Luhan look a like' . curious? Check ur google and search about AOA's Jimin, not BTS Jimin, okay? XD. Asli deh, sekilas dua kilas Jimin AOA emang kaya Luhan female version, dan maaf jika fanfic ini terlalu absurd. Sekian, happy reading!]**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun memijat keningnya seraya menggenggam sebuket bunga ditangan kirinya, ia menghela napasnya, berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis dan terus menerus tenggelam dalam duka.

Ayahnya baru saja dipulangkan dari Inggris dalam keadaan sudah tak bernyawa, dua bulan yang lalu beliau ditugaskan untuk dinas di Inggris dan mengurus cabang perusahaannya, Sehun juga tidak tahu pasti apa yang membuat Ayahnya meninggal, namun kabarnya, seseorang mengebom gedung perusahaan di Inggris yang menyebabkan Ayahnya dan beberapa puluh orang lain tewas.

Seseorang menghampiri Sehun dan duduk disebelahnya, memijat leher belakang anak itu seraya tersenyum miris, "Ini semua sudah takdir,"

Sehun menoleh, dilihatnya mata sembap dan hidung memerah terpatri jelas diwajah Kakak perempuannya, Yejin. Ia mengusap tangannya, mengisyaratkan kakaknya agar tidak menangis lagi.

Walaupun begitu, Sehun sendiri juga sangat terpukul dengan keadaan sekarang. Jika ayahnya meninggal, lantas siapa lagi yang akan menjadi tulang punggung keluarga selain dirinya? Orangtuanya hanya memiliki dua anak, yakni Sehun dan Yejin.

"Permisi, tuan muda." Seseorang berpakaian necis menghampiri mereka berdua, nama Zhang Yixing terpatri jelas di _nametag_ yang tertempel di dada kiri jas yang ia kenakan. Sehun kenal betul orang ini, Yixing adalah salah satu asisten pribadi Ayahnya dulu.

"Ya?" Jawabnya singkat.

"Jauh-jauh hari sebelum Tuan Seojun pergi ke Inggris ia telah menitipkan ini padaku. Sebenarnya, surat-surat ini dibuat bahkan bertahun-tahun yang lalu namun aku tak tahu apa isinya. Tuan Seojun bilang, surat-surat ini diperuntukan kepada kalian berdua." Papar Yixing seraya menyodorkan sebuah kotak hitam.

Sehun memandangi kotak hitam itu sejenak, kemudian membukanya. Tergeletak dua pucuk surat dengan amplop cokelat didalam sana, di salah satu permukaan ujungnya tertera nama Sehun dan Yejin.

Yejin mengambil amplop yang diperuntukan padanya, sesaat setelah Yixing pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, Yejin membuka lem amplop yang sudah mengering itu, dengan gemetar, ia mulai membaca kata demi kata yang ditulis Ayahnya diatas kertas usang tersebut.

Ia terdiam sejenak, mulutnya terbuka setengah dan tatapan matanya nanar, Sehun dapat merasakan sebuah keanehan dan perubahan pada ekspresi wajah Kakaknya, sebenarnya apa yang ditulis ayah mereka didalam surat tersebut?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ini..surat wasiat dari ayah."

"Wasiat?" Sehun merebut kertas usang yang digenggam Kakaknya kemudian membacanya saksama.

 _Seoul, 02 April 2013._

 _Selamat ulangtahun, putri cantikku, Yejin! Aku tidak ingat pasti berapa usiamu, apakah aku Ayah yang durhaka melupakan usia putrinya sendiri? Tapi, Yejin, berapapun usiamu ayah yakin kau sudah menginjak usia dewasa, bukan?_

 _Ada satu hal yang ayah impikan sejak dulu, yaitu anak-anakku menjadi sukses dan terkenal seperti ayahnya. Untuk itu aku menulis ini untukmu, usiaku semakin tua, aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan sampai melihatmu melahirkan nanti. Yejin, aku ingin kau menggantikan aku di perusahaan sebagai kepala. Jika kau membaca surat ini nanti, kau pasti akan memasang ekspresi datarmu dan berteriak "kenapa tidak Sehun saja?!" kkkkkkk. Kau sudah menikah, kau dan suamimu bisa mengurus perusahaanku bersama-sama. Sehun memang anak lelaki, tapi ia belum melaksanakan satu kewajiban dariku._

 _Ayah mohon, gantikan ayah kalau nanti ayah jatuh sakit, atau harus pergi keluar negeri, atau mungkin meninggal suatu saat nanti. Ayah menyayangimu, putri kecil ayah._

 _Oh Seojun._

"Bagaimana bisa?! Kenapa aku?" Sehun mendengar rintihan itu kemudian menoleh kearah Yejin yang sekarang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia menangis. Sehun mengusap punggung kakaknya penuh rasa simpati, sedangkan otaknya juga masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang ayahnya tulis di surat milik Yejin.

 _Sehun belum melaksanakan satu kewajiban dariku._

Apa maksud dari kalimat itu?

Sebenarnya, Sehun bisa saja membuka dan membaca langsung isi surat miliknya sekarang juga, tapi ia mengesampingkan semua itu karena sekarang ia harus menenangkan kakaknya setelah itu mengikuti upacara pemakaman Ayahnya yang akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi, jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk membaca isi surat tersebut ketika ia sampai dirumah.

.

.

.

 _Seoul, 02 April 2013._

 _Halo, putra kecil ayah! Hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun kakakmu, kau ingat? Ibu mu sudah mengirimi ayah pesan kalau ia punya sebuah kejutan spesial untuknya, ayah turut bahagia untuk itu. Dan maafkan ayah karena tidak bisa hadir menemani kalian disana, ayah baru bisa pulang dari Australia minggu depan._

 _Sehun, ada satu hal yang ingin ayah utarakan padamu. Yejin sudah menikah dan pasti sebentar lagi ia akan memiliki anak. Kapan giliranmu, sayang? Kau lahir ditahun 1994, apa aku benar? Dulu, ayah juga menikah disaat usia ayah seusiamu. Begini, akhir musim dingin tahun kemarin ayah diundang dalam acara makan malam dirumah rekan kerja ayah, Jaemin. Dan kau tahu, ia memiliki seorang anak yang benar-benar cantik dan ramah! Namanya Shin Jimin kalau tidak salah, dan yang ayah inginkan adalah kau menikah dengannya tidak lama setelah kau membaca surat ini kelak._

 _Kau tidak perlu khawatir padanya, ia cantik, ayah dapat menjamin hal itu. Kau masih tidak percaya? Ayah akan sisipkan sebuah foto dan nomor telepon rumah Jaemin nantinya. Sebenarnya, ayah tidak memaksakan kehendakmu, apabila kau sudah memiliki pasangan nantinya. Tapi, cita-cita ayah sejak dulu adalah melihat anak-anak ayah menikah dengan anak dari sahabat ayah nantinya. Kabari ayah jika kau sudah bertemu dengannya, oke, pahlawan?_

 _Seojun._

Sehun terdiam, matanya kemudian teralih pada selembar kertas yang ada didalam amplop tersebut. Dengan gemetar, ia membalik lembaran kertas tersebut dan melihat sesosok wajah terpampang disana.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang, berponi tengah tersenyum sambil memegang es krim. Dibawahnya tertera notes _'Karena difoto, es krimnya jadi mencair! – Jimin.'_ Dan dibalik kertas tersebut juga ada sebuah nomor telepon.

Cantik.

Memang. Selera sehun dan ayahnya memang selalu sama. Ayahnya tidak bohong soal anak dari rekan kerjanya yang bernama Jimin itu, ia memang cantik. Dan sebenarnya tidak masalah jika Sehun harus menikah dengan gadis itu.

Lagipula, Sehun juga memang tidak memiliki kekasih sekarang. Dan lagi, ini adalah sebuah surat wasiat dimana ini merupakan amanat dari ayahnya yang harus Sehun lakukan. Jika ia cepat menikah, ia bisa membantu Yejin mengurus perusahaan ayahnya nanti.

Tapi, ini pasti sulit mengingat Sehun tidak tahu pasti siapa itu Shin Jimin, dan bagaimana sifatnya. Ia meraih gagang telepon merah yang tergeletak diatas meja, kemudian men _dial_ nomor yang tertera di foto dan berharap kalau nomor ini masih bisa dihubungi. Sesaat setelah nada sambung berbunyi, seseorang berbicara diujung sana;

"Halo, selamat siang! Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Halo, apa ini perusahaan Jae Corp?"

"Iya, benar."

"Aku Oh Sehun, anak dari mendiang Seojun. Dapatkah aku meminta alamat rumah Tuan Jaemin?"

"Tentu saja."

Sehun meraih sebuah notes kecil diatas meja dan sebuah bolpoin kemudian mulai mencatat perkataan-perkataan resepsionis tersebut dan mengucapkan terimakasih setelah ia mendapatkan alamat lengkap Jaemin.

Ia memerhatikan alamat itu sejenak, sedikit ragu dengan keputusan nekadnya untuk menghampiri kediaman Jaemin dan bertemu dengan anaknya. Apapun itu, Sehun selalu mengingat amanat ayahnya yang harus ia laksanakan.

Ia meraih kunci mobilnya, menuruni tangga dan berbelok masuk ke kamar Ibunya yang sekarang tengah terbaring lemas diatas tempat tidur dengan kompresan dan plastik-plastik obat diatas nakas. Yejin memandangi Sehun, lelaki itu mengisyaratkan kakaknya kalau ia harus pergi keluar sebentar.

Ibu Sehun mengidap penyakit pernapasan yang membuat paru-parunya tak dapat bekerja optimal seperti manusia normal lainnya, yang mengharuskan wanita paruh baya itu terbaring dibalik selimut tebal sepanjang hari. Bahkan soal kematian Seojun, ibunya juga belum tahu apa-apa. Yejin maupun Sehun sengaja merahasiakan hal ini untuk sementara waktu demi kesehatan ibunya.

.

.

.

Luhan tengah memberi makan anjing kecilnya ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi, seorang wanita tua yang tengah mencuci piring terlihat kewalahan untuk mematikan kran air dan berlari untuk membuka pintu.

"Bibi, biar aku saja yang buka." Ujarnya. Wanita tua itu tersenyum seraya kembali ke bak pencucian piring dan melanjutkan tugasnya.

Luhan berjalan menuju pintu depan, dibukanya pintu itu dan ia melihat seorang lelaki tinggi berambut cokelat _hazel_ berdiri didepannya dengan balutan kemeja biru dengan lengan kemeja yang ia lipat hingga sikut.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, Luhan memandangnya aneh sambil mengerutkan dahinya sedangkan pemuda itu memandang Luhan dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sehun menelan ludahnya pelan, wajah anak ini memang sama seperti wajah pada foto di surat wasiat ayahnya,

Sehun yakin ini pasti Shin Jimin. Tapi, apakah ia memangkas rambut panjang dan poni cantiknya itu? Gaya rambutnya benar-benar berbeda dengan gaya rambut yang ada pada foto. Bahkan pakaian yang Jimin kenakan sekarang adalah celana kain selutut dan sebuah kaos polos.

Apakah Jimin bertransformasi menjadi seorang gadis tomboy?

"Halo?" Luhan mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Sehun karena ia hanya melamun sambil memerhatikan Luhan dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala sedari tadi.

"Ah, iya. Halo." Sehun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali kemudian membuang napasnya diiringi sedikit tawa ringan.

 _Pria aneh._ Batin Luhan.

"Apa kau teman kerja ayahku?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku kesini untuk bertemu denganmu."

"Denganku?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, menatap Sehun tak percaya dan mulai takut kalau-kalau pria dihadapannya ini adalah seorang penculik atau penipu atau lain sebagainya. Pikirannya mulai dihantui dengan hal-hal negatif.

Pasalnya, yang Luhan ingat ia tak pernah bertemu dengan lelaki ini dimanapun sebelumnya. Lantas, siapa dia? Darimana dia tahu alamat rumah Luhan kalau ia bukan seorang penguntit yang memang sudah mentargetkan Luhan menjadi korbannya?

Seolah dapat menebak isi otak Luhan sekarang, Sehun cepat-cepat menyangkal itu semua dan menjelaskan bahwa ia adalah anak dari rekan kerja ayahnya, Jaemin. Ia datang kemari memang untuk menemui Luhan—orang yang Sehun klaim sebagai Shin Jimin—dan mengobrol dengannya.

Luhan mengerti, ia meminta Sehun agar masuk kedalam dan duduk diruang tamu supaya lebih enak mengobrol. Setelah pria itu kembali dari dapur dengan dua gelas jus jeruk, Sehun tersenyum padanya.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa?" Tanya Luhan tegas.

Sehun mengulurkan tangan kanannya terlebih dahulu kemudian memasang senyuman tertampannya pada Luhan, "Sebelumnya, Panggil aku Sehun."

Luhan agak sedikit bergidik seram melihat senyuman yang lebih mirip senyuman seorang psikopat begitu, sebelum akhirnya menyambut tangan Sehun dengan tangannya dan menjawab, "Luhan."

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, Luhan? Bukannya namanya adalah Jimin? Tapi, surat dari ayahnya sudah ditulis tiga tahun yang lalu dan dalam tiga tahun itu bisa saja gadis ini mengganti namanya atau Luhan itu memang nama panggilan akrabnya, 'kan? Lagipula, gaya Jimin sekarang juga berbeda dari foto yang diberikan ayahnya dulu.

Sehun tersenyum singkat, tanpa melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka, ia berdiri dari kursi kemudian menarik tubuh Luhan dan membawanya keluar rumah.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini! Hei! Lepaskan aku!"

Luhan terus-terusan meronta dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sehun, sekarang mereka tengah berlari semakin menjauh dari rumah Luhan dan membiarkan pintu rumah tersebut terbuka begitu saja.

Mau tak mau Luhan juga ikut berlari bersama Sehun, karena kalau tidak, bisa saja tangannya patah atau tubuhnya tergusur karena gerakan lari Sehun benar-benar cepat. Sekarang Luhan yakin, pria ini memang benar-benar penguntit gila.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya didepan halte bus, ia tertawa sambil sesekali mengatur napasnya yang tesengal, sedangkan Luhan sudah tidak kuat berdiri lagi dan akhirnya terduduk diatas tanah.

"Kau—hh, gila! Kau gila! Hufft," Luhan mencoba mengumpulkan semua energinya kembali agar bisa berteriak pada pria gila ini kemudian melarikan diri secepatnya.

"Apa maksudmu menarik tanganku begitu saja? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menyesuaikan kaki-kakiku kemudian terjatuh dan tergusur bersamamu? Kau sudah gila, ya?!" lanjutnya.

Sehun hanya memandanginya, ia malah jadi semakin gemas dengan tingkah laku Luhan dan caranya marah-marah seperti ini. Shin Jimin, atau Luhan ini memang benar-benar tipe Sehun.

"Kau lucu sekali, kau juga cantik." Sehun tersenyum memandangi wajah Luhan, sedangkan orang yang tengah ia puji itu sekarang hanya melotot kearahnya dan berusaha menahan semburat merah di pipi.

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku lak—ash!" Ucapannya terpotong ketika ia merasakan sebuah cubitan mendarat di pipinya. Ia kemudian melihat Sehun sedang tertawa sambil berteriak 'gemas sekali' berulang kali.

"Hentikan! Sebenarnya kau ini siapa, sih?!"

"Kan sudah ku jelaskan, aku Sehun, anak dari rekan kerja ayahmu."

"Aku tahu! Lantas apa hubungannya denganku? Dan kenapa kau membawaku secara paksa seperti tadi?"

"Begini caraku berkenalan. Aku tidak suka sebuah perkenalan formal yang hanya duduk mengobrol biasa diruang tamu dengan segelas minuman. Aku lebih suka… seperti ini." Sehun meletakan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala kemudian bersandar pada kursi halte.

"Lebih suka menggiring orang yang baru kau kenal dengan paksa, begitu maksudmu?!"

Sehun membungkukan badannya dan menutup mulut Luhan dengan tangannya, "Pertama-tama, bisakah kau berhenti berteriak padaku? Dengar, ya, bukan begitu maksudku. Kau akan mengerti apa arti perkenalan yang sesungguhnya setelah—"

 _TINNTINNNN_

"Nah, busnya datang juga, ayo!" Sehun kembali menarik lengan Luhan dan membuatnya berdiri dari tanah, Luhan sempat berontak namun ia terlalu lelah untuk kembali berteriak dan kabur dari Sehun.

"Kau kan bawa mobil, kenapa harus naik bus?" Luhan kembali mengoceh ketika mereka sudah sama-sama duduk bersebelahan dikursi bus.

"Dan menurutmu kita harus berlarian kembali kerumahmu untuk mengambil mobilku, begitu?"

"Ta—sudahlah!"

Luhan hanya melipat kedua tangannya di dada, menatap keluar jendela dan mengabaikan Sehun yang duduk disampingnya. Lelaki ini memang gila, Luhan bahkan tidak membawa uang atau ponsel sekalipun. Lantas, bagaimana ini?

Kenapa juga ayahnya harus punya rekan kerja yang memiliki anak senekad Sehun begini? Kalau ingin berkenalan, bisa dengan cara baik-baik bukan? sehun menoleh dan menatap Luhan yang masih saja terpaku dengan ekspresi wajah kesalnya. Ia kemudian memasangkan sebelah _headset_ nya ke telinga Luhan dan mulai memutar lagu.

"Apa kau juga suka lagu-lagu Lee Jieun?" Tanya Sehun sambil memutar lagu bertajuk Friday yang dinyanyikan oleh salah seorang penyanyi solo favoritnya, Jieun, atau lebih akrab disapa IU.

"Biasa saja." Jawab Luhan singkat.

Sehun kemudian mengganti lagunya menjadi lagu milik Ailee, "Kalau Ailee?"

"Biasa saja."

Sehun menghela napasnya kemudian kembali mengotak-atik ponselnya dan mulai memutar lagu baru, kini lagu milik BoA Kwon menjadi pilihannya dan ia kembali bertanya pada Luhan apakah ia suka BoA Kwon atau tidak, dan jawaban Luhan masih sama, biasa saja.

Sekarang giliran lagu milik Taeyeon Kim terputar di ponsel Sehun, Luhan mendengus dan menoleh menatap Sehun dengan raut wajah kesal, "Bisakah kau berhenti menggonta-ganti lagu?!"

"K—kau bilang kau kurang suka lagu-lagu sebelumnya." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan kaget.

"Siapa bilang?! Aku suka semuanya, kalau berniat memasangiku _headset_ dan berbagi musik, berenti menggonta-ganti lagu!"

Sehun mengangguk, mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Luhan dan menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya, kemudian bergumam; "Aku jadi serba salah."

.

.

.

Bus mereka berhenti disalah satu halte daerah Gangnam, Luhan sendiri masih merasa bingung sebenarnya Sehun akan mengajaknya kemana? Tapi semua pertanyaannya terjawab ketika Sehun menunjukan sebuah maps di ponselnya yang mengarah pada sebuah taman rekreasi yang tak jauh dari sini.

"Kita bisa berjalan kaki sebentar agar dapat sampai kesana." Ujar Sehun.

"Kau gila, ya? tempat ini cukup jauh darisini!"

"Sekalian olahraga, kurasa tubuhmu sedikit berlemak. Makanya ayo jalan kaki." Sehun mendahului Luhan dengan langkahnya yang lebar, ia mulai berlajan kearah selatan dan tetap memerhatikan maps diponselnya.

Luhan berkacak pinggang, "Setelah ajak aku lari-larian barusan, kau menyuruhku jalan kaki begini?!"

Sehun berhenti, membiarkan teriakan itu bergema diseluruh bahu jalan kemudian ia berbalik dan kembali menghampiri Luhan, "Aish, menyebalkan!" Katanya seraya meraih kedua tangan Luhan dan mengalungkannya dipundak, ia menggendong Luhan dipunggung.

"Hei, apa ini? Turunkan aku!"

"Wanita gila. Kau bilang kau lelah, biar ku gendong saja sampai sana."

"Wanita?! Kau bilang aku wanita?! Apa maksudmu—kau yang gila!" Luhan terus menerus berontak dan memukuli bahu Sehun tapi lelaki itu enggan menurunkan Luhan dari punggungnya.

"Dia bahkan lupa gendernya, agh, kenapa juga ayah harus menjodohkanku dengan wanita sentimen seperti ini?" gumam Sehun pelan.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak ada."

Luhan mencoba mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan aneh dan suara tawa meledek dari orang-orang disekitarnya, mereka pasti mengira kalau ia dan Sehun adalah sepasang gay yang menyebalkan. Setelah sampai didepan gerbang tempat rekreasi yang Sehun bilang, ia baru menurukan Luhan dari punggungnya.

Sehun meminta Luhan agar tunggu disini sebentar sementara dirinya pergi menuju loket pembayaran dan kembali dengan dua buah tiket masuk. Sekarang, Luhan paham apa maksud berkenalan bagi lelaki gila ini, berjalan-jalan.

Luhan melirik sebuah kedai permen kapas diseberang sana, permen kapas adalah salah satu makanan favoritnya selain es krim yang biasa ia beli bersama kembarannya di festival kota akhir pekan. Ketika hendak berjalan, ia lupa kalau dirinya tidak membawa uang seperserpun.

Kalau ia ingin permen kapas itu, tak ada cara lain selain memintanya pada Sehun. Tapi, yang benar saja? Ia bahkan sudah membentak-bentak Sehun dari tadi dan sekarang ia minta dibelikan permen kapas? Tidak tahu malu.

Tapi, ia benar-benar menginginkannya, sudah lama juga semenjak kembarannya pergi keluar negeri ia tak pernah lagi makan permen kapas. Luhan berpikir, adakah cara untuk menuntasi rasa gengsinya ini?

"Uh, Sehun!"

Sehun berbalik, "Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita beli permen kapas? Aku rasa yang biru itu rasa baru, kita harus mencobanya!"

Sehun melirik sebuah kedai permen kapas dibelakang Luhan, sebenarnya Sehun tak begitu menyukai jenis-jenis permen yang hanya dapat merusak gigi-gigi putihnya itu. Ia mengendikan bahunya, "Kau beli saja sendiri, aku tunggu disini."

"Kau lupa siapa yang menarikku kemari secara paksa? Sampai-sampai ponsel dan dompetku tertinggal dirumah, bagaimana bisa aku membelinya?!"

Sehun mendelik, "Anak ini mulai lagi. Oke, baiklah, kita beli permen kapasnya. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Syarat apa?"

"Setelah beli permen kapas, kita naik biang lala."

Luhan melotot, sejenak ia melirik sebuah bianglala raksasa yang benar-benar tinggi disana, naik biang lala katanya? Hei, bahkan sekedar naik ke gedung sekolah lantai atas saja Luhan sudah takut setengah mati, apalagi naik biang lala?! Ia takut ketinggian!

"Ta—tapi.."

"Tidak ada biang lala, tidak ada permen." Sehun kembali membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan, Luhan kelihatan menimang-nimang pilihannya.

"O—oke! Oke! Kita naik bianglala setelah aku beli permen kapas! Puas?"

Sehun tersenyum jahil, "Baiklah, sana beli."

"Haaah, gara-gara dompet sialan itu tertinggal dirumah aku jadi terjebak begini!"

Luhan kembali dengan sebuah permen kapas besar berwarna biru ditangannya, Sehun hanya duduk disana sambil memainkan ponselnya seraya menunggu Luhan menghabiskan permen itu kemudian bersiap untuk naik wahana.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, tertanda telepon masuk dengan nama Yejin tertera dilayar ponsel. Sehun segera memijat tombol hijau dan mengangkat telepon dari kakaknya itu.

"Halo?"

" _Sehun!"_

"Hansol hyung?" dahinya berkerut ketika suara Hansol—suami Yejin—yang menerpa gendang telinganya, bukan Yejin sendiri.

" _Sehun, Ibu sesak napas barusan dan sekarang kami berada dirumah sakit. Yejin sedang ikut dokter keruangannya untuk berbicara soal masalah ini. Ia juga memintamu untuk jangan khawatir, dan selesaikan saja urusanmu dulu. Aku rasa, Ibu akan dirawat untuk beberapa hari kedepan."_

"Apa?! Kenapa bisa? Baiklah, hyung, tolong jaga ibu dan Yejin _nunna_ ya. sebentar lagi aku ke rumah sakit."

" _Ya, ya baiklah."_

 _PIPP._

Sehun menutup teleponnya kemudian terdiam beberapa saat, ibunya adalah orangtua satu-satunya yang ia miliki sekarang dan ia tak mau kehilangan anggota keluarganya lagi. Sehun memijat keningnya, menunduk.

Luhan memerhatikan gerak-gerik tak biasa darinya, nada bicara Sehun ditelepon barusan benar-benar gelisah dan tergesa-gesa. Kemudian setelah itu, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi murung seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun hanya bergumam pelan kemudian tersenyum simpul kearah Luhan, "Ibuku masuk rumah sakit."

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana? Bukannya seharusnya kau pulang sekarang dan kunjungi ibumu?"

"Ini sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagiku sejak tiga tahun lalu. Ibuku mengidap penyakit paru-paru, dan keluar masuk rumah sakit bukan lagi sesuatu yang aneh baginya."

Luhan bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan sedih Sehun karena pada pasalnya—Ibu Luhan juga sudah meninggal karena mengidap penyakit kanker dua bulan yang lalu. Ia menepuk pundak Sehun dan mengelusnya,

"Jangan sedih begitu. Ayo naik bianglala," Ajak Luhan sumringah, walaupun sebenarnya juga ia takut untuk naik wahana gila itu.

.

Jarum jam sudah mengarah ke angka delapan, matahari juga sudah berganti tugas dengan bulan, udara semakin dingin, dan disanalah Jaemin berdiri didepan pintu dengan raut wajah gelisah dan kakinya ia ketukan ke lantai dengan gusar.

Putranya belum kunjung pulang. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan Luhan memiliki kebiasaan pergi keluar tanpa izin dan meninggalkan ponselnya begitu saja dirumah, membuat Jaemin semakin khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa padanya.

Ia telah mengerahkan lebih dari sepuluh pegawainya untuk mencari Luhan, namun belum ada satupun dari mereka yang mengabari Jaemin bahwa Luhan baik-baik saja. Dan juga, mobil hitam tak dikenal yang dari tadi siang terparkir didepan garasi sembarangan.

Keresahan Jaemin terbayar ketika melihat dua orang pemuda berjalan mendekatinya sambil mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa. Dengan cepat, Jaemin menyusul mereka berdua dan memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Nak, kau kemana saja? Ayah mencemaskanmu daritadi!" ujarnya.

"Maafkan aku, ayah."

Jaemin melepaskan pelukannya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki yang berdiri disebelah Luhan, ia baru saja berniat akan membentak, mencaci, memaki, memukul lelaki itu namun wajahnya terasa familiar baginya.

"Kau putranya Seojun?"

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Jaemin menepuk dahinya kemudian menggerutu sendiri, "Astaga, aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena kemarin aku tak bisa hadir dalam upacara pemakaman ayahmu, kemarin aku masih berada di Jepang, maafkan aku."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, paman. Maafkan aku juga sudah membawa Luhan pergi dan membuatmu cemas."

"Kalau aku tahu Luhan pergi bersamamu, aku tidak akan secemas ini."

Sehun tertawa ringan, "Baiklah, ini sudah malam, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan."

"Oh, tentu, tunggu, biar kusuruh satpam membuka gerbangnya ya, itu mobilmu, kan?" Jaemin tersenyum seraya berlalu untuk menghampiri satpam pribadinya.

Sehun berogoh sakunya untuk mencari kunci mobil, "Aku pulang dulu. Sampai ketemu besok, Jimin." Ujarnya sambil tertawa sebelum akhirnya ia masuk kedalam mobil hitam itu dan pergi.

Luhan terdiam, memandang kosong kedepan dan berusaha mencerna perkataan Sehun barusan, apa katanya tadi? Jimin? Luhan menepuk keningnya kemudian berlari kedalam untuk mengambil ponselnya dan men _dial_ nomor seseorang.

" _Halo?"_ suara lembut dan serak itu menyahut dari seberang sana.

"Kau tidak akan percaya ini!"

" _Apa? Percaya apa?"_

"Tadi pagi seseorang datang kerumah dan bilang kalau ia mau berkenalan denganku, ia aneh, gila, dan nekad. Dan kau tahu, ia memperlakukanku seperti seorang wanita! Dan lagi, sebelum pulang tadi, ia menyebutku Jimin!"

Gadis diseberang sana terdengar kaget, _"Apa, apa? Aku tidak mengerti. Siapa orang yang kau maksud? Apakah maksudmu, ia mengira kalau kau adalah aku?"_

"Tepat! Aku yakin dia salah sangka, pantas saja dari tadi siang ia menyebutku wanita, Jimin, dan Jimin."

" _Siapa namanya?"_

"Oh Sehun."

" _Astaga! Luhan, dulu ayah sempat ingin menjodohkanku dengan pria bernama Oh Sehun yang ia sebut-sebut sebagai anak dari rekan kerjanya! Apakah itu dirinya? Aduh, bagaimana tampangnya?"_

"Dia—yah, menurutku agak tampan. _Aish,_ Jimin, aku harus bagaimana?"

" _Ayah bilang juga ia tampan. Lu, aku boleh minta tolong? Minggu depan aku libur semester dan akan pulang ke Korea. Dalam seminggu ini, kumohon berpura-puralah jadi diriku, istilahnya ya aku titipkan Sehun padamu,"_

"Gila! Berpura-pura jadi dirimu dan setelah kau pulang, kau langsung menikah dengannya?"

" _Ya bagaimana lagi? Lagipula, ia sudah terlanjur mengira kalau kau adalah aku, bukan?"_

 _Pip._

Luhan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, saudara kembarnya itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal! Yang benar saja, ia harus berpura-pura menjadi Jimin sampai ia pulang ke Korea? Menghabiskan satu hari saja dengan Sehun sudah membuat kepala Luhan pusing bukan main.

Sebenarnya, Luhan dan Jimin adalah saudara kembar identik dimana hanya gender saja yang membedakan mereka, selebihnya, semuanya benar-benar mirip. Terkadang, orang-orang tidak bisa membedakan yang mana Jimin dan yang mana Luhan. Mereka hanya bisa membedakan keduanya dari gaya rambut dan cara berpakaian.

Sekarang Jimin sedang meneruskan kuliahnya di universitas umum Italia bersama teman-temannya, ia hanya akan pulang ke Korea kalau ada libur kurang lebih dua atau tiga minggu. Rencananya, Jimin akan lulus tahun depan.

Luhan memijat keningnya, kemudian mendesah dan menggerutu tak jelas. Tiba-tiba ia ingat perkataan Sehun tadi, _sampai ketemu besok, Jimin._

 _Sampai ketemu besok…_

 _Sampai ketemu besok…_

Itu artinya, besok Sehun akan mengunjunginya lagi?! Yang benar saja! Pokoknya besok ia harus jujur pada anak itu kalau dirinya bukanlah Jimin yang ia cari-cari.

 _Ah, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Sehun adalah anak yang manis. Cerewet, menyebalkan, nekad, gila, aneh, cukup!_ Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghentikan fantasinya mengenai anak itu.

.

.

.

Sehun terduduk disamping ranjang rumah sakit dimana ibunya terbaring dengan selang infus dan bantuan oksigen yang mengerubungi tubuhnya, Yejin tertidur pulas dibahu Hansol disebuah sofa panjang diujung sana.

Ibunya masih belum sadarkan diri sejak pingsan tadi sore, Yang bisa Sehun lakukan sekarang hanya menggenggam tangan Ibunya dan berdoa supaya ia cepat sadarkan diri. Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan apabila kelak Ibunya akan tahu kalau suaminya sudah meninggal dunia, tapi jika terus dirahasiakan seperti ini maka ia akan semakin tersakiti.

Sehun menaruh kepalanya diatas ranjang sambil terus menggenggam tangan ibunya, sesaat kemudian, ia terlelap.

Yejin tak sengaja menyenggol bahu Sehun, membuat lelaki itu terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, ia dapat melihat ibunya sudah sadar dan sekarang Yejin tengah menyuapinya dengan makanan yang diberikan staf rumah sakit.

Ibunya menyambut pagi Sehun dengan seulas senyuman, beliau juga terlihat lahap memakan makanan yang Yejin suapkan padanya. Sehun kembali tersenyum, berharap kalau ibunya akan baik-baik saja selamanya.

Sehun kembali teringat pada Jimin—maksudnya, Luhan—ia berniat untuk membawanya kemari dan mengenalkannya pada ibu, dengan segera, Sehun meminjam toilet rumah sakit untuk ia mandi dan berganti baju sebelum akhirnya berangkat menjemput Luhan kerumahnya.

 **L** uhan tengah melukis di balkon rumahnya ketika mobil hitam itu kembali memasuki pekarangan rumahnya dan ia bisa menebak kalau lelaki gila itulah yang ada didalamnya. Ia membuang napasnya kasar, omongan _sampai jumpa_ besok dari Sehun semalam memang tidak main-main.

Ia mendesah, meletakan pallet dan kuasnya diatas meja kecil yang disediakan disamping kanvas kemudian keluar dari balkon untuk menemui Oh Sehun. Luhan menuruni tangga, dan menemukan Sehun tengah mengobrol dengan ayahnya di ruang tamu.

Mereka terlihat begitu akrab, mungkin karena Sehun merupakan anak dari sahabat ayahnya. Luhan terdiam, tetap bersembunyi dibalik dinding pembatas tangga sambil berpikir sejenak mengenai perkataan Jimin semalam. Ia harus menjadi Jimin untuk sementara waktu? Tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun juga ia laki-laki, dan—Sehun itu menyebalkan!

Luhan harus bilang mulai dari sekarang pada Sehun kalau semuanya salah paham. Maka ia berjalan dan menghampiri kedua lelaki lain yang tengah berbincang itu.

"Eh, halo, Lu, Sehun mencarimu." Sapa Jaemin.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun, dan lelaki itu hanya tersenyum manis sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk menyapa Luhan.

" _Okay,_ Ayah bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar." Pinta Luhan dengan lembut. Jaemin mengangguk, bangkit dari sofa kemudian beranjak kedalam sambil membawa koran-korannya.

Setelah pria itu menghilang dari pembatas dinding ruangan, Luhan menghembuskan napasnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun, "Nah, sekarang apa?"

"Jalan-jalan. Ikut aku."

"Tidak bisa."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Sebenarnya—"

 _ **Drrrtt drrtttt**_

"Halo?"

" _Sehun kau dimana?! Ibu mengalami sesak napas tiba-tiba dan sekarang kondisinya kembali menurun!"_

Sehun terpaku sesaat, ia tak bisa lagi mendengar dengan jelas teriakan demi teriakan Yejin di telepon yang sedari tadi memanggil-manggil namanya sambil menangis, tanpa mematikan teleponnya, Sehun berlari keluar dengan tergesa.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Hei!" Luhan beranjak dari sofa kemudian mengejar Sehun keluar. Mereka berdiri disamping mobil hitam Sehun dan Luhan kembali mengoceh ada apa sebenarnya dengan lelaki itu, namun Sehun tak menggubrisnya dan malah mendorong Luhan agar masuk kedalam mobil.

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimum, selama perjalanan ia hanya terfokus pada jalanan yang cukup padat dan sesekali mengerem mendadak, Luhan hanya mencoba mengingatkannya agar ia tak lepas kendali.

Mobilnya terparkir sembarang di areal pekarangan rumah sakit, ia sudah tak memperdulikan Luhan atau satpam gila yang sekarang berteriak padanya agar membenarkan posisi mobilnya itu, yang ada dipikiran Sehun hanyalah ibunya.

Luhan mengejar Sehun menyusuri koridor demi koridor, hingga akhirnya sampai didepan sebuah ruangan. Keadaan sudah sepi dan sepertinya dokter juga suster-suster itu sudah tak lagi memeriksa Ibunya. Sehun membuka pintu perlahan, sepertinya kondisi saat ini sudah lebih baik dari barusan.

" _Noona,"_ panggil Sehun.

Yejin menoleh, "Ibu sudah baik-baik saja. Aku tadi hanya terlalu khawatir hingga jadi panik begitu."

"Kemana suamimu?"

"Tadi aku mendapat telepon dari perusahaan kalau sekarang akan diadakan rapat, sedangkan aku tak bisa meninggalkan ibu disini jadi Hansol yang menggantikanku. Eh, siapa dia?" Yejin mengakhiri ceritanya dengan bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang dari tadi bersembunyi dibalik bahu Sehun.

Sehun menoleh kebelakang, melihat Luhan yang tengah berdiri polos dibelakangnya. Kemudian tawa Sehun pecah, "Jadi kau daritadi bersamaku?"

"Lupakan." Luhan mendelik dan melipat tangannya.

Sehun tertawa, "Dia adalah Jimin—sekarang namanya Luhan. Dia adalah gadis yang ayah bicarakan didalam surat,"

"Jadi dia seorang wanita? Eh, aku kira dia laki-laki. Maafkan aku, halo, aku Yejin." Yejin berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Lu, ini kakak perempuanku dan itu—adalah ibuku. Tadinya aku membawamu kemari untuk mengenalkanmu pada ibu. Tapi, kurasa sekarang dia butuh istirahat yang panjang. Jadi lain kali saja, ya?" Papar Sehun.

Luhan terdiam, menatap seorang wanita tua yang berbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit dengan beberapa selang infus yang membuatnya merasa iba, Apa Sehun memang benar-benar yakin pada pilihannya untuk berhubungan dengan Lu—maksudnya, Jimin? Sampai-sampai ia mau mengenalkan Luhan pada ibunya?

Hal ini membuat Luhan berpikir dua kali mengenai keputusannya untuk membeberkan fakta bahwa dirinya bukanlah Jimin. Tidak masalah, seminggu bukanlah waktu yang lama. Setidaknya setelah Jimin pulang nanti ia bisa lega.

.

.

.

 _ **Dari : Sehun**_

 _ **Aku dengar ada film bagus di bioskop sore ini.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Untuk : Sehun**_

 _ **Tidak peduli.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dari : Sehun**_

 _ **Kalau tidak salah judulnya memang 'tidak peduli'. Orang bilang kisahnya mengharukan, mau menonton?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Untuk : Sehun**_

 _ **Tidak.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dari : Sehun**_

 _ **Dua permen kapas kalau mau menemaniku menonton sore ini.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Untuk : Sehun**_

 _ **Tidak mau.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dari : Sehun**_

 _ **Lima permen kapas.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Untuk : Sehun**_

 _ **Mau menjemputku dimana? Pukul berapa?**_

.

Sehun menatap layar ponselnya dengan senyuman melengkung di bibirnya, jemarinya mulai mengetik kata demi kata yang akan ia kirim ke Luhan. Ia meraih jaketnya kemudian mengambil kunci garasi.

Lelaki berambut cokelat terang itu berdiri didepan rumahnya dengan tatapan aneh pada pria yang sekarang sudah duduk manis di kendaraannya. Luhan bahkan tidak bisa membiarkan mulutnya untuk tidak terbuka saat ini.

"Kau tengah mencoba untuk jalan-jalan romantis, atau sedang ikut maraton sepeda hias?" Luhan melipat tangannya didepan dada, melihat tingkah konyol Sehun dengan acara mengendarai sepeda untuk pergi ke bioskop.

"Mobilku dipakai Hansol hyung. Masih bagus aku pakai sepeda untuk menjemputmu, daripada kita jalan kaki ke bioskop?"

"Aku tidak mau! Pakai saja mobilku."

"Sepeda atau ku gendong seperti kemarin?!" Sehun menatap Luhan tajam. Membuat lelaki itu menggerutu pelan, dan akhirnya duduk di jok belakang. Sepeda yang Sehun bawa adalah sepeda dengan pengayuh double dimana Luhan juga harus mengayuh sepeda itu dibelakang.

"Oh, ayolah, haruskah aku memakai masker untuk berjaga-jaga bila ada temanku yang melihat?" Desahnya.

"Kenapa harus malu? Sudah kubilang, kau harus rajin olahraga kalau mau jadi istri Oh Sehun."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak ada. Cepatlah mulai mengayuh!"

Mereka berdua mulai mengayuh sepeda dan menjelajahi blok demi blok jalanan dipipir kota untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan. Terkadang Luhan mengangkat kakinya dari pedal kayuhan dan membiarkan Sehun mengayuh sendiri.

Ia menatap punggung Sehun cukup lama sambil berpikir kalau Oh Sehun tidak menyebalkan sepenuhnya. Ia juga yakin kalau sebenarnya perasaan dan hati Sehun bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya sekarang.

Sehun bisa ceria, menyebalkan dan unik ketika berbaur dengan orang lain. Namun, hati dan perasaannya pasti sedang sangat buruk dan bersedih karena keadaan keluarganya sekarang. Kalau saja Jimin yang ada disini sekarang, ia pasti sangat beruntung dan akan dengan cepat jatuh cinta pada Sehun.

Entah tarikan darimana, namun perlahan kedua sudut bibir Luhan melengkung keatas dan membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ia sendiri bahkan merasa bodoh karena hal itu. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian memukul punggung Sehun dan mulai mengayuh kembali.

Hingga akhirnya, sebuah kerikil kecil terlindas oleh ban sepeda Sehun yang menyebabkan sepeda mereka oleng kesana kemari dan akhirnya jatuh keatas trotoar jalan. Luhan meringis, kaki kirinya terjepit badan sepeda sekarang.

"Bodoh! Kenapa bisa jatuh?!" Ujarnya dengan rintihan di sela-sela gerutunya.

"Kerikil sialan." Umpat Sehun, ia membangunkan sepeda itu dan menyandarkannya dengan posisi yang benar sebelum akhirnya melihat kembali kondisi Luhan.

"Kakimu tidak apa-apa?"

"Jangan pedulikan kaki ku, hanya terkilir sedikit. Hei, memang filmnya dimulai pukul berapa?"

Sehun melirik jam tangannya, pukul 16.00. ia kembali mengumpat dengan ribuan kata-kata kasar, ia membeli tiket pemutaran film untuk jam 15.30, itu artinya mereka sudah terlambat setengah jam dari awal pemutaran.

"Kalau bukan karena ide bodohmu menggunakan sepeda, semuanya akan baik-baik saja!" Luhan berteriak.

"Hei, kalau kita memang ditakdirkan celaka, lalu bagaimana? Belum tentu naik mobil membuat semuanya aman, bagaimana kalau mobilku tiba-tiba menabrak pohon?" bentaknya. Luhan terdiam, sedikit kaget dengan nada bicara Sehun yang tinggi.

Sehun merasa bahwa dirinya berlebihan, ia menatap Luhan yang masih terduduk disana kemudian membuang napasnya, "Baiklah, naik ke punggungku."

"Lagi?!"

"Kau yakin bisa mencari kedai permen kapas sambil berjalan dengan kaki terkilir begitu?"

Luhan hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan Sehun mengapit tangannya dan mulai menggendongnya di punggung, dan ini selalu berakhir dengan tatapan-tatapan aneh orang lain.

.

.

.

Jimin tengah mengemasi barang-barangnya ketika seorang pelayan masuk ke kamarnya mengantarkan sebuah tiket pesawat. Ia melirik kertas itu kemudian senyumnya mengembang. Sebentar lagi ia akan pulang ke Korea.

Berbeda dengan Jimin, Luhan tengah duduk dengan wajah gelisah sambil sesekali memukuli nyamuk-nyamuk yang daritadi menghampiri bagian tubuhnya dengan seenaknya. Sudah malam begini dan Sehun malah memintanya untuk datang ke taman kota. Tapi sampai sekarang lelaki itu belum datang juga.

Seseorang menyodorkannya se _-cup_ bubble tea, Luhan mendongak sebelum meraih minuman itu dan mendapati Sehun tengah tersenyum sambil menatapnya. Lelaki itu kemudian duduk disebelah Luhan, mendesah.

"Haaah, peminat bubble tea makin banyak saja, kedainya benar-benar penuh." Keluhnya, kemudian dengan seenaknya meletakan kepalanya diatas paha Luhan.

Pria yang sedang meminum bubble tea itu kemudian terlonjak kaget dan hampir saja menjatuhkan minumannya ketika Sehun tiduran di pahanya, Sehun memejamkan matanya kemudian menghela napas cukup dalam.

"Kumohon izinkan aku istirahat dipangkuanmu," Ujarnya.

"Semalaman aku tidak tidur karena kondisi ibu kembali menurun. Yejin _noona_ menyelesaikan banyak sekali pekerjaan kantor sehingga ia ikut jatuh sakit. Aku lelah, aku butuh istirahat." Keluhnya lagi.

Luhan terdiam, bahkan tidak meminum bubble teanya sama sekali. ia paham betul apa yang Sehun rasakan sekarang. Batinnya pasti sangat tertekan dengan keadaan buruk yang terjadi begitu saja.

Lantas, untuk kali ini ia biarkan Sehun melakukan apa yang ia mau. Mata Sehun mulai terpejam, ia bernapas dengan tenang dengan posisi kaki melipat karena bangku tamannya terlalu kecil untuk menampung badan tingginya itu.

Jemari Luhan tergerak dengan sendirinya, menyingkirkan rambut-rambut yang menutupi dahi Sehun dan menyisirnya pelan dengan jemari, dengan begini Luhan dapat melihat dahi lebar Sehun dengan jelas. Sesaat setelah ia tersadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, Luhan buru-buru menyingkirkan tangannya dari rambut Sehun kemudian menggeleng pelan.

Bagaimanapun juga, Sehun adalah calon suami Jimin nantinya. Luhan tidak pernah melarang dirinya sendiri untuk jatuh cinta pada orang lain dengan memandang _gender_ mereka. Namun bagaimanapun, sekali lagi, Sehun adalah calon suami Jimin nantinya.

 **M** ereka berpisah dipenghujung jalan untuk pulang, Sehun benar-benar tertidur untuk beberapa menit sampai akhirnya suara bersin Luhan membangunkan tidur Sehun dan anak itu memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Maaf tadi membiarkanmu diam sendirian. Aku tidak tahu kalau akan benar-benar tertidur begitu." Sehun berbicara di sela-sela perpisahan mereka.

"Tidak masalah, kurasa kau benar-benar lelah barusan."

"Oh, ya, ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita tanpa bertengkar. Kalau begini, dipikir-pikir romantis juga, ya." Sehun menatap wajah Luhan kemudian tertawa.

"Romantis apanya?!" Luhan menaikan volume suaranya, kemudian menginjak kaki Sehun. Lelaki itu hanya mendesis sejenak kemudian tertawa lagi.

"Sudah sana pulang!" Perintah Luhan.

"Kau duluan,"

"Baiklah!" Luhan berbalik badan dan mulai berjalan menyusuri trotoar.

"Luhan,"

Ketika Luhan menoleh kebelakang, Sehun sudah berdiri dibelakangnya kemudian tanpa permisi mendaratkan ciumannya dibibir Luhan. Lelaki rusa itu hanya membulatkan matanya dan tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Sehun hanya menciumnya. Hanya. Setidaknya lelaki itu tidak meminta Luhan perang lidah atau semacamnya, hanya sebuah ciuman bisu. Setelah itu Sehun kembali melepaskannya, ekspresi Luhan masih sama, bahkan mungkin ia tidak berkedip dan bernapas untuk beberapa saat.

Melihat ekspresi lucu nan dungu itu, Sehun hanya tertawa lebar kemudian mengacak rambut Luhan dan berbalik kemudian melambaikan tangannya sebelu akhirnya lelaki itu berjalan menjauh.

Luhan masih diam ditempatnya, bahkan tidak menggubris lambaian tangan Sehun sama sekali. ia masih kaget, syok, dan lain sebagainya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk sekarang. Apa pipinya memerah?

Ia berjalan, tidak pulang kerumah melainkan kembali terduduk diatas bangku yang barusan ia tempati bersama Sehun, melamun. Pikirannya terus-terusan memutar kejadian barusan, yang entah kenapa membuat Luhan seakan ingin teriak sekencangnya.

Sehun sudah menciumnya.

Menciumnya.

Luhan tidak tahu apakah sekarang ia mulai menyukai Sehun atau bagaimana, yang pasti ini terlalu cepat untuknya. Namun, satu-satunya desiran yang bergemuruh dihatinya adalah perasaan takut akan kehilangan. Walau ia sendiri sadar betapa bodohnya dirinya telah merasakan hal ini.

Maksudnya, apa Luhan takut apabila Jimin tiba-tiba datang dan Sehun akan pergi begitu saja dari hidupnya?

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi!"

Seorang gadis cantik membawa sebuket bunga membuka pintu dan tersenyum riang, membuat ketiga orang yang tengah berada diruangan tersebut menatapnya penuh keheranan. Seorang pemuda mendekatinya, masih dengan tatapan anehnya.

"Luhan?" Pemuda itu bertanya.

"Kenapa Luhan? Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Jimin lagi saja, ya." Gadis itu tersenyum antusias, mengabaikan Sehun kemudian menghampiri seorang wanita tua yang terduduk diatas ranjang rumah sakit dan memberikannya sebuket bunga cantik.

"Bibi, ini untukmu."

"Terimakasih, kau cantik sekali. apa kau temannya Sehun?"

"Ah, sebenarnya kita—"

"Kita perlu berbicara sebentar!" Sehun menarik tangan Jimin paksa dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan.

Mereka berhenti didepan ruang tunggu pasien dan Sehun melepaskan tangannya. Jimin hanya menatapnya penuh rasa sebal, kenapa juga Sehun harus menarik tangannya sekasar itu?

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau menyambung rambutmu?" Ujarnya setelah melihat rambut berwarna cokelat keemasan itu terurai sepunggung Jimin.

"Ramb—oh, ya, aku baru menyambungnya kemarin." Bohongnya.

Sehun masih tetap merasakan sebuah kejanggalan dalam diri Luhan atau Jimin yang sekarang berada dihadapannya, bahkan gayanya benar-benar berbeda dari Luhan yang sebelumnya. Sehun berpikir, kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba merubah gayanya menjadi feminin seperti ini?

Bahkan dia tiba-tiba muncul di rumah sakit dengan membawa bunga dan menyapa ibunya dengan sangat ramah seperti barusan. Sehun agak sedikit aneh dengan tingkah Luhan hari ini. Tanpa ia ketahui, kalau yang ada bersamanya saat ini bukanlah Luhan yang kemarin ia temui, melainkan ini adalah Jimin yang sesungguhnya.

Mereka kembali kedalam kamar inap, Jimin bertingkah seolah ia sudah kenal dekat dengan ibunya Sehun karena daritadi gadis itu terus menerus mencoba untuk mengobrol dengannya. Sesekali Yejin ikut berbicara.

"Sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu aku sudah mengajaknya kemari, tapi ibu masih tertidur jadi kubiarkan ia pulang." Ujar Sehun.

"Jadi dia pacarmu? Wah, ayah pasti akan senang mendengar kabar bahwa kau sudah mulai berpacaran." Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum tulus, sesekali mengusap tangan Jimin dan kembali mengajaknya mengobrol.

Sehun terdiam, kata-kata ibunya barusan cukup melukai perasaannya. Seandainya saja ibunya tahu bahwa suaminya telah meninggal dunia, ia pasti tak akan duduk disana dengan tenang sambil menebar senyum cantiknya seperti ini.

Yang ia tahu sekarang suaminya masih berada di Inggris dan terlalu sibuk untuk pulang ke Korea. Dan seandainya juga ibunya tahu bahwa Sehun mulai berpacaran bukan karena ia yang mencarinya, namun ini merupakan sebuah wasiat titipan dari mendiang ayahnya.

.

Sehun tersenyum ketika Jimin melempar sedikit candaan padanya sebelum gadis itu pamit untuk pulang karena ini sudah terlalu sore, ia sudah menghabiskan waktunya dikamar inap untuk mengurus ibu Sehun.

"Terimakasih, kau sudah meluangkan waktumu untuk ibuku." Sehun melepas tautan tangan mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja, sangat menyenangkan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga kecilmu. Sampai ketemu besok!" Jimin berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh sebelum akhirnya berhenti kembali beberapa meter didepan Sehun, gadis itu kemudian berputar lagi kebelakang dan berlari kearah Sehun, mencium pipinya.

Mata Sehun terbelalak, tangan kirinya mengusap pipi yang baru saja dicium itu. Jimin hanya tertawa ringan kemudian berlari meninggalkannya. Perlahan, bibir Sehun membentuk sebuah senyuman, ia berpikir bahwa, apakah ini balasan ciuman untuknya karena kemarin malam ia telah mencium Luhan?

 **L** uhan dan Jaemin duduk diruang tamu, suasananya sepi dan hening sampai suara mesin mobil menyala datang membuat keadaan buyar. Mereka berdua beranjak dari kursi, melihat sebuah taksi terparkir digarasi mobil dan seorang gadis turun dari dalamnya.

Luhan memekik, kemudian berlari keluar dan segera menghampiri gadis itu lalu memukul bahunya cukup kencang.

"Hei, kenapa baru sampai jam segini? Kau tahu daritadi pagi aku dan ayah menunggumu dengan khawatir!" Bentaknya.

Jimin tertawa, "Maafkan aku,"

"Kau bilang jadwal pesawatnya masih akan berangkat besok lusa? Kenapa sampai hari ini?"

"Dua hari lebih cepat, lagipula aku memang sudah sampai di Korea sejak tadi pagi."

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya saksama, dari tadi pagi? Lantas, kemana saja perginya Shin Jimin menyebalkan ini?

"Lalu?"

"Kau tahu tidak, dari bandara aku langsung pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk ibunya Sehun karena aku dapat kabar darimu bahwa ibunya tengah sakit parah, dan aku menghabiskan waktu seharian ini dengan mereka. Itu menyenangkan!" Jimin bercerita.

"Apa?! Kau bertemu Oh Sehun?! Hei, kau gila, ya? kita bahkan belum bicarakan lagi soal ini, lalu apa katanya? Apa dia curiga padamu?"

"Tenang saja, ia tidak curiga padaku sama sekali. oh, ya, kau benar! Ia sangat-sangat tampan! Aku saja hampir ingin teriak ketika pertama melihatnya."

Jimin terus menerus bercerita mengenai hari pertamanya di Korea dan kadang menyelipkan beberapa cerita yang ia alami semasa ia di luar negeri. Namun Luhan hanya diam, entah mengapa ia merasa _mood_ nya hilang tepat setelah Jimin bercerita mengenai Sehun tadi.

Tapi, ambil sisi positifnya. Setidaknya semua tugas Luhan sudah beres, ia tak perlu lagi berpura-pura menjadi sosok gadis bernama Jimin dihadapan Sehun dan bertingkah sok manis seperti hari hari sebelumnya.

Tapi tetap saja, pengalaman-pengalamannya bersama Oh Sehun itu—walaupun singkat namun benar-benar bermakna baginya.

.

Keesokan harinya, ketika Jaemin berangkat kerja dan menyisakan si kembar di ruang makan dengan potongan roti mereka yang belum habis, tiba-tiba suara klakson mobil memecah keheningan suasana sarapan mereka berdua, menghilangkan rasa kantuk mereka dan membuat jantung mereka berdegup kencang.

Itu pasti mobil Oh Sehun!

Mereka melempar roti mereka kesembarang tempat kemudian berlari kesana kemari, Jimin menaiki tangga dengan terburu-buru dan hendak masuk kekamarnya sebelum Luhan berteriak padanya;

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau bukakan pintu untuk Oh—"

 _TOK TOK TOK_

"Ah, kau dulu saja yang buka pintunya! Wajah, rambut, pakaian seperti gembel begini dan aku harus membukakan pintu untuk Sehun? Yang benar saja!"

"Hei, tapi, kan—"

 _TOK TOK TOK_

" _Jimin?"_

"Y—yaaa! Tunggu sebentar!" Jimin berteriak, kemudian mendorong bahu Luhan dan ia masuk kedalam kamarnya, mengunci diri.

Dengan kesal, Luhan berjalan kearah pintu dan membukakannya untuk Sehun. Ya, ia sudah menebak kalau ekspresi Sehun akan seperti ini, tercengang.

"H—hai, hai." Luhan tersenyum kikuk.

"Ada apa dengan rambutmu?" Tanyanya.

Luhan tersentak kaget, sempat bingung apa yang harus ia jawab kemudian kembali tertawa dengan kikuk, "Oh, itu kemarin hanya wig. Ya, wig."

"Wig? Kau bilang rambutmu disambung?"

"Ah, kemarin aku malu kalau bilang itu adalah wig. Jadi aku baru bisa jujur sekarang." Cengir Luhan, memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi putih rapi nya.

Hening sesaat sebelum Sehun akhirnya tertawa dengan keras dan bilang bahwa Luhan bodoh. Itu sudah membuat Luhan lega, karena setidaknya, Sehun masih percaya dengan sandiwaranya sekarang.

Luhan mempersilahkannya untuk masuk, mereka berdua duduk diatas karpet ruang tv dan hanya diam untuk beberapa saat sampai Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik kantong plastik yang ia bawa; segumpal penuh permen kapas.

"Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terimakasihku kemarin, kau suka?"

Luhan terdiam, memandangi permen-permen kapas itu kemudian tersenyum simpul kearah Sehun, "T—tentu,"

"Terimakasih, oke? Ibu bilang ia ingin bertemu denganmu lagi lain waktu."

"Aku bisa mengunjunginya selagi ia mau, kuharap kedepannya aku bisa menemuinya dalam keadaan sehat,"

"Aku juga berharap begitu."

Hening, Luhan tidak lagi membalas perkataan Sehun barusan. Suasana disekitar mereka menjadi sepi dan sunyi, Luhan melirik Sehun sekilas dan mendapati lelaki tersebut tengah menunduk sambil tersenyum paksa.

Ia kemudian menyentuh bahu Sehun, membuat mereka saling bertatapan, "Aku tahu kau sangat sedih," tuturnya

"Tapi kau hebat, Sehun. Disaat seperti ini kau masih bisa tersenyum bahkan tertawa. Mungkin jika aku berada di posisimu aku tak akan bisa melakukan itu semua," Lanjutnya.

Sehun menyentuh tangan Luhan yang masih berada dibahunya, mengusap lembut tangan dingin berkeringat itu kemudian menggenggamnya hangat. "Aku tidak peduli seberapa besar masalahku, aku akan tetap tersenyum untuk orang-orang yang berarti bagiku."

Tangan lain Luhan tergerak dengan sendirinya, menyentuh pipi Sehun kemudian mengelusnya perlahan,bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis, "Kenapa kau begitu tulus? Bahkan pada orang yang baru kau kenal sepertiku."

"Aku gampang menyayangi orang. Itulah kelemahanku,"

"Asal kau tidak salah menyayangi orang, maka itu bukan kelemahan."

"Jim—jimin,"

"Hm?"

Terdiam, keduanya saling bertatapan satu sama lain untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Sehun memajukan kepalanya perlahan-lahan, semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat. Namun, disisi lain, seseorang mengintip dari celah pintu kamar, memasang wajah kesal dan tangan mengepal.

Ketika jarak wajah Sehun dan Luhan hanya tersisa beberapa milimeter, seseorang membuka pintu dengan hentakan keras dan berdiri disana dengan wajah memerah seakan siap untuk meluapkan amarahnya.

Mata Sehun terbelalak, melepaskan tangan Luhan dengan reflek kemudian berdiri dan menatap orang yang kini memandanginya sinis, Shin Jimin.

"Hentikan." Desis Jimin dari ambang pintu.

"Hentikan, kelemahanmu bukanlah gampang menyayangi orang! Tapi mudah sayang pada orang yang salah!" Jimin berteriak dengan keras.

Sehun masih diam, matanya menatap Luhan dan Jimin bergantian, kakinya melemas dan ia terus menerus menggumamkan kata 'tidak mungkin'. Mungkin tanpa harus dijelaskan apa masalahnya, Sehun sudah mengerti. Inti dari semua ini adalah; ia telah dibohongi.

Sehun tersenyum singkat, kemudian mendelik kearah Jimin dan berbalik lalu pergi melewati bahu Luhan dan menyenggolnya kasar. Sehun bahkan meninggalkan ponselnya diatas meja tamu rumah Luhan.

Sesaat setelah Sehun pergi meninggalkan rumah mereka, Luhan meraih ponsel itu, "Jimin, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku? apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku hanya—"

" _Okay, okay,_ kita bisa bicarakan ini lagi nanti." Kemudian ia berlari keluar, Jimin sudah berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya namun anak itu tak menggubris panggilan Jimin sedikitpun.

Luhan menemukan Sehun diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, anak itu tengah terduduk disamping trotoar dengan kepala yang ia tumpukan pada kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Dengan ragu, Luhan akhirnya menghampiri Sehun.

"Se—"

"Apa lagi?" Jawabnya tanpa melihat wajah Luhan sekalipun.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya mau memberikan ponselmu yang tertinggal." Luhan menyodorkan tangannya, menaruh ponsel Sehun disamping tubuh lelaki itu kemudian berjalan menjauh.

"Terimakasih."

Ucapan itu membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik untuk memastikan bahwa Sehun-lah yang mengucapkan itu barusan. Walaupun hanya begitu, itu cukup membuat seulas senyum mengembang di bibir Luhan.

"Aku yang berterimakasih padamu," Ujar Luhan.

"…dan juga meminta maaf. Aku tidak tahu diri selama ini, aku melukaimu lebih dari siapapun. Aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan ini semua padamu dari awal, tapi—ah, sudahlah. Kurasa kau tidak akan mendengarkanku," Luhan menghentikan ceritanya begitu saja ketika melihat Sehun yang masih tak memberikan respon apa-apa padanya.

"Sampai jumpa…" Desisnya lagi, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk di kursi belajar didalam kamarnya, ia tidak keluar dari dalam sejak beberapa jam yang lalu ia kembali sepulang mengantarkan ponselnya Sehun. Lagi-lagi ia harus perang dingin dengan Jimin bahkan disaat anak itu baru pulang dari luar negeri.

Ia memandang keluar jendela, mendengar sayup-sayup bunyi kendaraan bising yang terdengar dari arah jalan raya, tatapan matanya sendu dan pikirannya tak henti-henti memikirkan soal kejadian barusan.

Luhan merasa dirinya benar-benar bersalah pada Sehun sekarang. Soal cinta dan perjodohan, itu belakangan. Yang terpenting adalah, luka yang dialami Sehun kini berlipat ganda hanya karena dirinya.

Sehun sudah cukup terpukul dengan kematian ayahnya, dan ibunya yang sakit parah. Ditambah lagi sekarang ada sekomplotan manusia jahat seperti Luhan dan Jimin yang tega menorehkan luka pada hati kecil Sehun?

 _Aku gampang menyayangi orang. Itulah kelemahanku._

 _Asal kau tidak sayang pada orang yang salah, itu bukan kelemahan._

Ya, dan Luhan adalah orang yang salah.

Orang yang seharusnya Sehun sayangi sejak awal adalah Jimin, bukan dirinya. Apalagi keduanya. Bagaimanapun juga Luhan maupun Jimin tidak pernah punya niatan untuk membohongi Sehun seperti ini.

Luhan merasa ialah orang terjahat didunia. Ia mendesah, kemudian meratakan wajahnya dengan meja belajar dihadapannya. Perasaannya resah dan ia terus menerus dihantui rasa bersalah. Tapi kemudian, jendela dikamarnya bergerak samar.

Ia kembali terjaga, menatap benda itu dan menautkan kedua alisnya, suara-suara aneh mulai terdengar dari luar sana, dan ketika ada sebuah tangan menempel begitu saja pada jendela kamarnya, _okay,_ ia mulai takut sekarang.

Dan…

"AAA!" Luhan memekik pelan ketika sosok itu muncul dari balik dinding dan sekarang mengetuk-ketuk jendela kamar Luhan.

Oh Sehun.

Dengan cepat, Luhan menyibak tirai transparan itu lalu membuka kunci jendelanya dan memberikan Sehun ruang untuk berbicara, Sehun berdiri disana dengan kedua tangan yang ia usahakan untuk seimbang, karena kalau tidak, ia bisa jatuh kebawah—kamar Luhan berada dilantai dua—

"Sehun?"

"Hai," Sehun melambaikan tangan kirinya dan tersenyum pada Luhan sebelum ia bersandar ke pelapon jendela.

"Aku—aku ingin bertanya banyak padamu," Luhan memainkan ujung bajunya dengan bimbang.

"Tanyakanlah, akan kujawab satu persatu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya,"

"Kenapa kau datang kemari? Kenapa kau nekat naik diam-diam untuk sampai ke jendela kamarku? Kenapa kau tidak marah padaku seperti barusan? Apa aku terlalu jahat padamu? Kenapa selama ini kau tidak curiga padaku? Apakah kau membenciku?"

"Tidak, karena aku menyukaimu."

"Apa?"

"Jawaban untuk semua pertanyaanmu, karena aku menyukaimu."

"Kau—"

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi pada siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya, bahkan jika kau memiliki seribu kembaran sekalipun aku akan tetap memilihmu. Karena kau lah yang datang dan mencuri senyumku pertama kali, aku awalnya juga merasa seperti aku akan membencimu, tapi hatiku berkata tidak."

"Sehun…" Lirih Luhan, matanya berair tapi bibirnya melukiskan sebuah senyuman indah dengan perlahan.

"Kau mau mengulang semuanya dari awal?" Sehun tersenyum, mengulurkan satu tangannya pada Luhan kemudian mengangkat satu alisnya keatas. Luhan mengangguk, menerima uluran tangan itu hingga akhirnya tangan mereka terpaut.

Perlahan Luhan mengikuti Sehun, keluar dari jendela kamar dan berjalan menyusuri balkon rumah Luhan untuk bisa sampai lagi kelantai bawah tanpa ketahuan ataupun jatuh, sekalipun Luhan takut ketinggian.

Ia tidak peduli, Sehun-lah yang membuatnya jadi se-nekat ini. Sehun-lah yang membuatnya jadi segila ini, walau dulu Luhan sering mengatakan semua hal itu pada Sehun, sepertinya sekarang semuanya berbalik.

Jika harus mengulang semuanya dari awal, apa boleh buat?

Mungkin saat ini, Sehun tidak menyayangi orang yang salah.

.

.

.

 _End?_

 _._

"Luhan? Luhan buka pintunya! Ayolah, kau belum makan daritadi." Jimin menempelkan telinganya pada pintu kamar Luhan. Tak ada respon.

"Kalau tidak keluar, akan ku dobrak pintunya."

"Satu….

Dua….

Tiga…"

 _ **BRAAKKK**_

"Lu—luhan? Luhan?"

"AYAAAAH! LUHAN MENGHILANG!"

.

.

 **END.**

 **Fanfiction by : Beko0506**

 **LINE ID : deanaafeb**


End file.
